Hush
by NessEyes
Summary: Based on the movie Hush. P/J. Takes place in the future When Joey spends her first night at the Witter's house. Strange things follow so afterwards. (Dawson, Jen, Jack and Andie are in the story as well)
1. Chapter 1

pAuthor's Note: This is my first Dawson's Creek fan fic. So feedback is good tell me if I should continue with the story. If you seen the movie Hush then you will understand the plot. It's a Pacey and Joey story just because I thought she would be the best person to handle the role. Jen just to strong and Andie annoys the HELL out of me. /p  
  
pDisclaimer: I do not own the cast of Dawson Creek. I own Dawn, Cherrie. I am no way connected to the show. I do not Kevin Williamson or anyone who works for the WB. /p  
  
centerbHush-Part 1/b/center  
  
p "Joey are you ready yet?" asked Pacey as he walked into their bedroom. "Just a minute, I don't know why you are in such a rush. It's not like I never met your Parents before. We did grow up together and play at your house." "I know that but this time is different because you staying at their house the last time we visit Capeside you stay at the B&B." "Okay so I guess that it a little bit more important then our last visit. Let's go!" Joey was scared to go because she would have to stay in the same house of man who she help to put her father in jail. /p  
  
p "Here are two rules to follow so that there will be peace in the Witter household. Rules #1 don't mention Doug's name and rule #2 don't mention anything that happens to do with the police i.e. my job. The reason for rule #1 is because my parents didn't agree with Doug marrying Cherrie, so they disowned Doug and they have never spoken to Dawn. "Why did they disliked Cherrie?" asked Joey. "Well think hard Joey? because she was black you know she's Bodie cousin. I mean they didn't even go to her funeral Cherrie died in childbirth. "Don't worry we are going to visit Doug and Dawn." The reason for rule #2 because ever since my father got shoot and now is in a wheel chair he thinks that anything that has to do with the police is his business. So since I am a lawyer and I deal with police almost with every case he gets carry away." "I think I stay at the B&B Pacey it's a lot safer there." "You're not getting out this one." They saw a sign the said Welcome to Capeside. Pacey pull into his parents drives way. "Well here goes nothing," said Joey./p 


	2. Chapter 2

centerbHush-Part 2/b/center  
  
pMrs. Witter saw the car pull up in the driveway and run out the door to greet her youngest son. "Pacey, my dear how are you?" Mrs. Witter looked at Joey and said, "Josephine"; "Hi Mrs. Witter" answered Joey. "Well you two must be really tired after the long drive." Pacey got the bags from the car and the walk towards the house. "Your father was very tired and he sorry that he couldn't stay up to greet you guys." They walk up the stairs "Josephine this will be your room" said Mrs. Witter. "Thank you, good night Mrs. Witter and good night Pacey" she gave Pacey a kiss on the cheek and went into her room. Joey thought to herself if this woman calls me Josephine for the next 2 days I am going to kill myself. /p  
  
p5 minutes later there was a knock on Joey's door it was Pacey. "I just came by to see how you were doing," he asked. "I fine just fine" she said with a half smile. "Joey stop lying because you know that you can't lie to me" "OK it's just I feel alone and scared I know that you're only across the hall but this is the first time I ever stay in your house before." "So why don't you stay in my room" Pacey said with a grin. "Pacey your parents are down the hall and what will your mother say in the morning," said Joey. "Look my room has a lock and we will wake up early and we sneak you back into your room and no one will know." "OK Pacey you win let's go." They sneak into Pacey's room. /p  
  
brJoey woke up the next morning to a sound of a key opening the door./br 


	3. Chapter 3

centerbHush- Part 3/b/center  
  
pJoey awoke to a sound of a key opening a door, so look over to where Pacey was sleeping but he wasn't there. Joey thought that it must be Pacey so she decide to play a little trick on him. Joey took the sheet that cover her and hid behind a chair and when the door open she jump in front of it but to her embarrassment it wasn't Pacey but Mrs. Witter. During the shock Joey dropped the sheet and now she is standing in front of Mrs. Witter totally naked. Joey wrapped the sheet around her and jumped back in bed./p  
  
p"Josephine, you scarred me. I didn't expected to see you here." "I am very sorry Mrs. Witter I woke up to the sound of the key in the door and when I looked over and saw that Pacey wasn't there I thought that you were Pacey" said Joey. "I came in here to tell Pacey that breakfast is ready and then I was coming to your room." "Thanks Mrs. Witter I will be down in 5 minutes." Joey said to herself when I get my hands on Pacey Witter he is dead./p  
  
pWhen she came downstairs she saw Pacey sitting at the table. "Good morning Jo" said Pacey. Joey whispers to him "don't good morning Jo me, where the hell were you." "I couldn't sleep and you look so peaceful that I took a walk" answered Pacey. Then Mrs. Witter came and put the breakfast on the table, which was pancakes, apple waffles, bacon, eggs and bagels. "Mrs. Witter you didn't have to go thought all this trouble." "Yeah Mom" "why shouldn't I it's not everyday I get to see my baby. I also thought that after breakfast we could go into town and do some shopping." "Mom we would love too but Joey and I were planning visiting Bessie and some of other friends" said Pacey. Joey and Pacey really didn't have any friends left in Capeside. Jen is in Boston she works as Joey's secretary, Dawson's lives in Providence where he directs a TV show about teens, Jack lives in New York where he works in a art gallery and he also takes care of Andie because she is still a little crazy. She needs close supervision. Pacey wanted to visit Doug and Dawn but couldn't tell his mother that./p  
  
p"Okay then maybe next time" said Mrs. Witter with a disappointing look on her face. She got up and left the table. "Joey you know that I don't want to disappoint my mother but I also like to see Bessie, Bodie Alex, Doug and Dawn and I feel bad but it has to be done." "Yeah I know Pacey me too. Lets get ready because the sooner we go the sooner we'll be back and we can spend time with your mom."/P 


	4. Chapter 4

centerbHush- Part 4/b/center  
  
pJoey and Pacey got in their car and headed to The Potter B&B. During the drive Pacey was distance. "Pacey what's wrong?" "I just feel bad lying to my mom like that but I know that there is no other way. I don't want to get on my parents bad side again and I want to be loyal to my brother and my niece so I have to lie." "Look Pacey I know you feel bad but there is nothing you can do about it." When they pulled up to the B&B they saw 2 little kids playing in the yard./p  
  
pThe kids heard the car pull up and watched to see who was coming out of the car. Then the little boy started running towards them "Aunt Joey and Aunt Joey" he called as he jumped into her arms. The little girl came running after Alexander and then she saw Pacey. "Uncle Pacey" and she also jumped into his arms. "Hey Dawn how come you here is your Dad here too?" "I played with Alex everyday but not on Sundays that day is just for me and Daddy." "Where is your Mom and Dad Alex?" asked Joey. "They're inside, come Dawn your it" said Alex as he was running from her. Pacey and Joey went inside to talked Bessie and Bodie./p  
  
pThey stayed longer at the B&B then they planned to. They were having so much fun talking then Doug came and join them. Pacey and Joey learned that Bessie and Bodie looked after Dawn while Doug was at work and since Alex and Dawn are cousins it didn't matter. Alex was 2 years older then Dawn but didn't mind his little cousin. By the time they got back to Pacey's house it was after 11pm. They walked upstairs and Joey was going to go in the guest room when Pacey pulled her and said, "Where do you think you're going?" Joey answered "Well I am going to the guestroom where I am going to get some sleep." "No your not you coming into my room and don't worry I be there when you get up and beside my mom already knows." What they didn't know was the Pacey mom was watching and listening to the whole thing./p  
  
pNext morning Pacey and Joey were getting ready to go to church. "You what Pacey the last time I been in a church was when Stacey that girl from my officer got married and the time before that was Cherrie's funeral." "Same here but Mom has this thing about going to church so just bear with that for me please" he came her puppy dog eyes. "Okay see you downstairs" she went downstairs and she saw Mr. and Mrs. Witter standing by the door. "Josephine you look lovely but your going freeze in the coat here is a scarf for you" Mrs. Witter walked over to Joey and Tied the scarf around her neck when she noticed Joey's locket. "Josephine that is a pretty Locket where did you get it" "it was my mother's she came it to me when she died I wear it everyday to be close to her." Pacey came downstairs. "Ready to go."/p  
  
pWhile the exiting the church people were coming up to Pacey and saying that they are glad that he was coming back to Capeside. "Mom did you tell everyone that I was thinking about moving back here." "No I think that they just got the wrong idea" answered Mrs. Witter. While this was going on Doug and Dawn was coming out the church and Doug stop to talked to a couple of people when Dawn saw her Uncle Pacey. She started Running towards him and calling his name but as she got closer she saw Mrs. Witter and Mrs. Witter came her this look that scared Dawn and she turned around and ran to her father crying./p  
  
p"Honey what's wrong" asked Doug. She was crying to hard to answered Pacey and Joey came over. "Doug I think I know what's wrong with her" said Pacey. "I was talking to Mom and then she saw me and was coming over and then Mom just looked at her I think that Mom scared her. "Dawn don't worry that mean lady wouldn't hurt you come and tell your Uncle Pacey what you wanted to say." "I was coming to asked you if you and Aunt Joey could come with me and Daddy on a inside picnic today. "Dawn we would love to but we can't but next time we come down how about we take you and Alex somewhere." "Okay."/p  
  
pWhen they got back home Joey noticed how clean Pacey's room was it wasn't like how they left it the other morning. "Pacey did you clean the room." "No I think that my mom did?" Joey walked into Pacey's private bathroom and she sawed her diaphragm out in the open she thought this very weird but didn't say anything./p 


	5. Chapter 5

centerbHush Part-5/b/center  
  
pIt's been almost a month since Pacey and Joey last visit to Capeside. Joey came walking into her office and Jen noticed that she didn't look so good. "Hey Joe are you okay? because you don't look so good," said Jen. "Yeah I am okay I just think it because I'm nervous about this prensation" answered Joey. Jen looked at Joey again she didn't believe that was the reason but didn't say a thing she knew better then to argue with her when she's sick. /p  
  
pDuring the presentation Joey felt this funny feeling in her stomach. She stop in the middle of her presentation and try to make it to the bathroom but she didn't make it in time and throw up right there in the room and she fainted. Jen ran over to Joey. "Joey can you hear me" asked Jen. Joey started to awaken`. "Jen what happen" "you throw up and then fainted don't worry I am going to take you to a doctor." /p  
  
pWhen Pacey got home from work he saw Joey sitting on the sofa crying. "Joey honey what's the matter?" "Pacey I don't know how to tell you this but I am pregnant." "Joey you scarred me there for a minute. This is good news." "How is this good news?" "Look when I asked you before to marry me you said that there wasn't a reason to but now here the reason." "So you not mad?" "No I Pacey Witter am going to be a father. We have to call everyone." "So who are we calling first?" asked Pacey. "How about Damson" said Joey. They called Dawson then Bessie and Bodie, Doug and finally they called Pacey's parents. /p  
  
p"Hey Mom" said Pacey. "Pacey how are you?" I am fine. The reason why I am calling is because Joey and I are going to get married." "That's great honey. You have to have the wedding here I plan it all." "Mom that's nice for you to offer but I think that Bessie and Joey would like to plan the wedding." "Bessie and I can plan the wedding. It's all done with Bessie and I can plan the wedding." "Mom we have to go see you soon." "Bye honey." "Great I don't even get to plan my own wedding," said Joey./p 


	6. Chapter 6

1 centerbHush-Part 6/b/center  
  
pMrs. Witter was telling Mr. Witter what Pacey just said. "John, now I have to go over to the Potter Bed and Breakfast to plan this wedding. This is going to be the wedding that our oldest son never had. Mrs. Witter picks up the phone to called Bessie. The phone rang and Bessie answered it. "May I speak to Bessie Potter please" "this is she, may I ask who speaking" "Hi Bessie it's Joan Witter. The reason why I am calling is that I'm sure that Pacey and Joey called you and told you that they are getting married, so I was thinking that we could plan the wedding." "That's a great idea" "So Bessie when are you free" "Can you come over around 3:30" "yes sure, see you then."/p  
  
pJoan Witter pulled up to the Potter family Bed and Breakfast. She saw 2 little kids playing in the front yard. To her knowledge Bessie Potter only had one kid. So who was the other one. She got out of the car and headed to the children. Dawn and Alex were running around playing tag and didn't see the car or hear it. Dawn ran into Mrs. Witter. "I'm sorry I didn't see you" then she saw who it was it was the mean lady from the church. Mrs. Witter gave her that same look. Dawn started to cry and ran to the house screaming Aunt Bessie, Uncle Bodie help me. /p  
  
pBessie and Bodie came running up to see what the problem was. Bodie pick up Dawn. "Hey what's the problem? Cutie?" Bodie asked Dawn. All Dawn could say is "I want my Daddy, I want my Daddy." "Okay let's got call your Daddy then." Alex ran up to his father and ask" Dad I think I know what's wrong with Dawn, but I can't tell you here." "Okay come inside with us, I am going to call Doug." Mrs. Witter walked over to Bessie and said "is the child going to be all right." "She will be fine wouldn't you come in" Bessie she also said under her breathe like you care. Bessie led Mrs. Witter to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink, Mrs. Witter" "please call me Joan, yes do you have coffee." "Yes I be right back." /p  
  
pBodie just handed the phone to Dawn and Alex was just finishing way Dawn was crying. Bessie came in the kitchen and got to cups. "Daddy can you come and get me please?" Dawn asked her father. "Honey why do you want to go home I thought that you like playing with Alex?" Doug asked. "That mean lady from church is here." Doug didn't want to go to the Bed and Breakfast now that he knew that his mother was there but his daughter was really scared so he said "Okay I be there in 10 minutes" "no 5 minutes." "Okay I be there in 5 minutes, love you" "love you too Daddy. Alex why don't you take Dawn into your room to play" said Bodie. "Okay Dad, Dawn let's go." /p  
  
pBessie carried the two cups of coffee to the living room. "I'm sorry it took so long?" "It's okay." "Now I was thinking that they could have the wedding here in Capeside." "Yes and at the ruins and they can comeback here at the bed and breakfast. Bessie and Mrs. Witter continue to make wedding plans when the doorbell rang. "Joan can you hold on while I go answer the door?" "Sure." Bessie answered the door to see Doug standing there. "Hey Bessie" greeted Doug. During this Mrs. Witter saw a squad car outside and she knew that it was Doug. "I'll go get Dawn for you, do you want something to drink" "No thanks Bess." Bessie went to go get Dawn and Doug wonder into the living room where he saw his mother. He was about to walk out the room when his mothers call to him. "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm here, I'm here to plan Pacey's wedding and I sure that you don't know about it?" "Oh mother but I do Pacey and Joey called me and I am very happy for him. I am also glad you can be happy for him to because it would be heart breaking if you didn't come." Mrs. Witter was about to respond when Dawn came running up Doug. "Daddy." Doug and Dawn said good bye to Bodie, Bessie and Alex. Bessie and Mrs. Witter continue planning the wedding. /p  
  
pWhile all this was going on in Capeside back in Boston Joey was working on a drawing of a new shopping center while Pacey was watching TV. "You know sometimes I wish that I studied Law so right now it could be me sitting," said Joey to Pacey. Pacey walked over to her while you were the one who liked to draw I like to argue so there" said Pacey. "Pacey I was meaning to ask you who are you going to ask to be your best man. Dawson or Doug. I think that I'm going to ask Jen to be my maid of honour." "I don't know I mean Dawson is my best friend but Doug is my brother and we have gotten a long better in our junior year of High School." "I was thinking why don't you have 2." "I mean you were never one to follow the rules." "That's a great idea and Alex and Dawn have to be in the wedding because those 2 are so cute. My mom may not like it." "I don't care Pacey it is my wedding and I want Doug and Dawn there." "Yeah you're right, I should call her now." /p 


	7. Chapter 7

Hush-Part 7  
  
Pacey went to the phone to call his mom when the phone rang. "Hello Pacey is that you?" said the voice on the phone. "Yeah this is Pacey who is this." "Pacey it's me Jack, I was just wondering why you and Joey didn't call and tell me I had to find out from Jen." "I'm so sorry Jack we forgot about you with all the excitement going on." "It's okay I'm happy for you too." "How is Andie taking the news well I only got to say that Joey's getting married she thinks it's to Dawson and I can't tell her yet." "Jack you going to have to tell her because Joey wants her to be a bridesmaid." "Okay I tell her." Pacey pass the phone to Joey and Joey and Jack talked for 30 minutes then Jack had to go.  
  
Pacey called his Mom. "Hi Dad is Mom there" "no she's at that Potter girl house" "thanks I call there then, so how is everything." "Fine" "talk to you later Dad." "Well my Mom not home she's at Bessie. Joey do I have to do this now can't I just tell her on the day of the wedding that way she can't complain." "Pacey I don't know why your scarred of you mother, your a grown mad and may I add going to be a father soon." "I'm not scarred of her but you don't understand I trying to keep peace not just for me but for you and the baby. I mean the baby going to need grandparents and I'm sorry to say Joey but my parents are the only one possible for that." "You win Pacey I don't feel like arguing with you on this issue do what you want."  
  
The next day at work Joey was telling Jen what went on. "Joey you have to understand that Pacey has had problems with his parents for his whole life and know that he is on their good side he just trying to keep it that way." "Jen you know I hate you sometimes just because you're always right and with that I would like you to be my maid of honour." "I would love to and you're going to have the best bachelorette/hen night ever." "I think you better talk to Mrs. Witter about that I think she evens wants to plan that." "Oh no she's not" "thanks Jen."  
  
Pacey called his brother Doug. "Hello, may I speak to Chief Doug Witter please?" "Who is calling?"Said an officer "his brother Pacey Witter." "Congratulations and hold on for a minute" said the officer. "Hey Pacey how is it going" said Doug. "Fine I was just calling to ask if you will be my best man and if Dawn who like to be the flower girl" said Pacey. "Um Pacey are you sure I don't want to cause problems between you and Mr. and Mrs. Witter. Why not Dawson I thought that he was your best friend." "Look Doug, Dawson is going to be my best man too because I'm having 2 and I don't care it's mine and Joey wedding and we want you and Dawn to be in it." "Sure I love to Pacey and Dawn will be happy except for the dress part." "Don't worry I know a way for her to be happy. Also you'll have to call Dawson to plan my bachelor party." "Don't worry Pacey it will be a night you remember for the rest of your life." "Look Doug I have to go but talk to you later." "Bye Pacey."  
  
Jen called Mrs. Witter and Mrs. Witter told Jen that she could plan Joey's hen night. Doug called Dawson and they planned Pacey's bachelor party. Joey's and Pacey's wedding was only 5 days away and they were headed to Capeside. Joey was so glad that she would be staying at the B&B and not at Pacey's parents house soon to be her in laws. If anyone would have told her 15 years ago that the Witters would become her in laws so would have laugh in their face and then punch them. How times have changed.  
  
Pacey dropped Joey and Jen off at the B&B and told them he sees them in a couple of hours and he kissed Joey. Two children came running up to her. "Aunt Joey, Aunt Jen" they called.  
  
Jen helped Joey with the bags and they went in to the B&B with 2 children behind them. Bessie greeted them and told them "Dawson, Jack and Andie just called and they will be here in 10 minutes. Mitch, Gale, and Mrs. Ryan will be here in 5 minutes." The doorbell of the Potter B&B rang and Dawn and Alex went to go answer it. It was Mitch, Gale and Mrs. Ryan. "Hi, Aunt Joey and Aunt Jen are in the kitchen," said Alex and Dawn. "Hi, yourselves so are you happy for your Aunt Joey and Uncle Pacey" asked Gale. "I think it was about time," said Alex. They all laughed. They went into the kitten. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang again and the 2 children went and answered it. It was Dawson, Jack and Andie. "Uncle Dawson, Uncle Jack, Ms. Andie" said the children. "How are my two favourite television critics?" said Dawson. "We're great, Aunt Joey is in the kichten. They headed to the kitchen.  
  
Joey and Jen hugged Jack, Dawson and Andie. Andie was thinking to herself for two people they are getting married they sure don't show it. "When is Pacey coming?" asked Dawson. "He be here in a couple of hours," said Joey. "I'm sorry guys but I'm feeling a little bit tired can someone wake me when Pacey comes" said Joey. "Yeah sure" said Bessie. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hush-Part 8  
  
pEveryone has move into the livingroom and was talking about old times. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" said Gale. 'I think I know, the time that Pacey got all of us to act as guest" said Jen. The doorbell rang "I'll get it," said Alex and Dawn and both jumped up and ran to the door. At the door was Pacey and Doug. "Daddy" said Dawn as she jumped in her father arms. "What I don't get a hug," said Pacey. "Of course you do Uncle Pacey" and Dawn went over and came Pacey a hug. "Uncle Dawson, Uncle Jack and Ms. Andie are here," said Alex. "Oh great thank," said Pacey. The four of them walked into the living room. "Hey" Pacey said and walked over and hugged Mrs. Ryan, Gale, Bessie, Andie and gave Jack, Bodie, Mitch and Dawson a manly hug. "What I don't get a hug," said Jen. "Jen I saw you less than 2 hours ago, I see you everyday" said Pacey. "Fine then but you'll pay" said Jen and everyone laughed. "Where is Jo?" said Pacey. "She's upstairs sleeping, actually she wanted to be waken up when you got here I think I'll go wake her" said Bessie. "No it's okay I go wake her up," said Pacey." /p  
  
pDoug went and shocked Dawson and Jack's hands and gave Andie and Jen a hugged. He said Hi to Mrs. Ryan, Gale, Mitch, Bessie and Bodie. They didn't have to shake each other hands or give hugs the see each other everyday. Bessie and Bodie Baby-sit for him. Doug had gotten to be friends with the group during their senior year when Pacey lived with him. It turns out that Doug was an okay guy and he didn't pick on Pacey any more. They even had Movie Nights at his house where he would join them. Doug envied the friendship that these six had. He is glad that his daughter has a friendship like that with Alex. /p  
  
pPacey went into Joey's room and thought *I am so lucky to have her. * Pacey walked over to the bed and sat down. Meanwhile downstairs Andie was thinking what is taking Pacey so long to come downstairs I went to tell him that I love him and I think that we could work this time. So Andie asked Bessie "is the bathroom still in the same place." "Yeah sure it is" said Bessie. Andie headed upstairs to the Joey's room. Pacey leaned over and kisses Joey on the forehead and Joey started to wake up. Joey opens her eyes to see Pacey. "Hey" said Pacey tugging a hair behind her ears. "Hey when did you get here" "only a couple of minutes ago." They kissed but what they didn't know was that Andie was standing outside the door listening. "What the HELL! Is going on," Andie asked walking into Joey's room. /p  
  
p"Joey your getting married and your up here kissing my man" said Andie. Pacey was going to say something but Joey cut him off and said "Listen Andie first thing is Pacey isn't your man, second the person I'm getting married to is Pacey. Didn't Jack tell you?" "No Jack didn't tell me but Pacey how could you do this to me?" "Look Andie we haven't dated since High School I move on and so should you." Andie went over to the bed and was about to slap Joey when Pacey stops her. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" "I think I'll go downstairs and get Jack," said Joey. Joey went down stairs and got Jack. Jack came running up the stairs to see his sister. "Andie did you take your medication" asked Jack. "No I didn't have time this morning," said Andie. "I'm sorry guys I should have told her, I'll take her to her room so she can lay down and sleep." "Well this has been an interesting start to the day," said Joey. /p 


	9. Chapter 9

Hush Part-9  
  
pJoey and Pacey came downstairs. "Is everything OK, we heard screaming" said Bessie while walking over to Joey. "Everything is fine Bess Andie just found out that I was marrying Pacey and she didn't take her medication but Jack is taking care of that," said Joey. Jack came downstairs 5 minutes later "Pacey and Joey I am so sorry about this I should have told her sooner. She only likes that when she forgets to take her medication and that only happen once before. I think because all of this traveling she forgot." "You guys better get going because we have a lot to do today," said Bessie. With that Joey and Jen took her and Pacey's car and Pacey, Jack, Dawson and Doug took Doug's car. /p  
  
p"What about Andie's dress" said Joey. "Don't worry about that I take her by early tomorrow morning" said Jen. "Jen I just wanted to tell you thank you for everything that you have done now and over the years you are my best friend, well besides Dawson and Pacey and I am sorry for how I treated you when you first came." "Oh my GOD Joey Potter has gone sentimental it this whole thing being pregnant. Joey I wouldn't have it any other way." They get to the store when they trying on their dresses Joey found out that she had to let the dress out again because she grew. "You know sometimes I think that when I'm at 5 months I'm going to look like a camel but the other way" "Don't worry if you do I put you out of your misery" said Jen. /p  
  
pIt's now the day before the wedding and Dawson was just checking on Joey before he went to Pacey's bachelor party. "Dawson I'm going to hold you personally reasonable if Pacey gets arrested or sleeps with some stripper" said Joey. "Don't worry Doug and I have everything under control. Yeah right Joey thought this is Pacey Witter were talking about anything can happen. /p 


	10. Chapter 10

Hush Part-10  
  
Author's note: I would like to thank all the people who have read my story but can I ask you guys 1 little favourite could you send me feedback. I would really like it so that why I know if you guys like my story. Sorry about the mistakes but I swear that I read it over but hopefully these next parts all up to standard.  
  
Sorry if this part sucks I really didn't know what to write about the Bachelor and Bachelorette party since I never really had been to one. I stole some ideas from Beverly Hills 90210.  
  
P Dawson went to his house where Pacey's bachelor party was being held. At the bachelor party there was Jack, Doug, Mitch, Bodie, himself and Pacey. "Hey guys sorry I'm late but I was checking on Joey for you Pacey" "and how is she doing D" "she's fine she just asked me to make sure that you don't get into trouble." "I don't believe she doesn't trust me? Okay so let the party begin."/p  
  
P Joey came downstairs to the living room fill with women Bessie, Gail, Mrs. Ryan, Mrs. Witter and Jen. "Hey there is the girl of the hour, we have been waiting for you" said Bessie leading Joey to the couch. "Hey where's Andie" asked Joey. "Um she went for a walk she should be back later but enough about her I want the party to begin" said Jen. /p  
  
  
  
  
  
P Andie was in front of Dawson's house. "Pacey should be  
  
Marrying me. Everyone knows its Dawson and Joey and me and Pacey." She saw a woman go in Dawson's back door so she decided to follow her. The woman was headed to the kitchen where there was a giant cake that said I CONGRAULATIONS PACEY/i the woman was getting in the cake when Andie had an idea. She called to the woman "Hey you girl how much are you getting paid." "Why do you want to know?" "Because I have a little deal to make with you."/p  
  
P "Okay were going to play a couple of old fashion bachelorette games, games that you Grams will approve of. Then I have a couple of games you don't approve of," said Jen. Bessie went and got the toilet paper well Joey went to the buffet table that Bodie set up before he went to Pacey's Bachelor party. "Okay were going to play toilet paper bride," said Bessie. "You can't be serious," said Joey. "Oh yeah now everyone get in team of two" said Jen. /p  
  
P "Okay guys so where is the entertainment, I know you just didn't plan us sitting around drinking and talking about my  
  
Love life" said Pacey. "Wait Pacey you forgot about the eating" said Doug. "Cheez Pacey you were always the inpatient one even when we were younger" said Dawson. Dawson and Doug went in the kitchen and push out the cake Mitch went over to the stereo and press play and the song by the Backstreet Boys IF You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy)/p  
  
CenterbrIf you Want it To Be Good Girl (get Yourself a Bad Boy)/Br  
  
BrIf you want it to be good girl/br  
  
BrGet yourself a... bad boy/br  
  
BrYeah, I like this. /Br  
  
BrIf you want it to be wild/br  
  
BrGotta know just who to dial baby/br  
  
Br(And that's me)/Br  
  
BrIf you really like it hot/br  
  
BrGet someone who hits the spot Honey/br  
  
Br(oh yes)/Br  
  
BrBridge/br  
  
BrAnd if you wanna get it done Then you gotta get the one/br  
  
BrThe one who's got it goin' on/br  
  
BrRefrain/br  
  
BrIf you wanna make it last Gotta know just who to ask/br  
  
BrBaby's gotta be the best/br  
  
BrAnd that's me/br/center  
  
P When the song came on Andie pop from the cake but her back was towards them and she was dancing and when it got to the part Baby's gotta be the best and that's me she turn and around. Everyone mouth drop open and finally Dawson spoke "Andie what the HELL are you doing? Your not suppose to be in the cake what happen to the woman that Doug and I hired?" "She left I paid her twice what you guys were paying her and decided it to do it myself. Pacey you should be marrying me!" "Andie how many times do I have to tell you I love Joey not you, you're going to have to accepted it." "Jack went over and got Andie and put her in Dawson's old room so she can't ruin Joey party at the Potter Bed and Breakfast. "Hey Doug and Dawson you guys really know how to throw a party." Everyone just laughed. /p  
  
P "Okay the next game is call pin the macho on the man" said Jen and she pulled out a poster of Pacey and took out a gun. "Jen how did you get a poster of my fiancé with hardly any clothes on" said Joey. "It's not a poster of Pacey it's that actor that looks a lot like him. I think his name is Joshua Jackson." "We all know that Joey hasn't had that much experience with men so I thought that she could need some help." So Bessie got a blind fold and covers her eyes spin her around 3 times and point the gun and it landed on Pacey's head. "See Joey I told you, you need practice," said Jen. It was Mrs. Ryan turn next and she did the same thing and it landed in the right place. Everyone just looked at Mrs. Ryan "experience comes with age." Everyone laughed. /p  
  
P "I just want to say that you guys are the best. Especially my 2 best men. My brother even though I hated you when I was younger and said you had homosexual tendency I now know it's not true because I have a beautiful niece who loves her Uncle Pacey so much. Back on to what I was saying thank you for all the advice you gave to me even when I didn't want it also a place to call home. Sometimes I still think you have homosexual tendency but then it passes.  
  
PDawson my best friend we been best friends forever. We survive many things in our lives and our friendship is stronger for it and I am happy. I also would like some money on the teen show because we all know that most of it is base on our lives. Okay I'm going to stop being so sentimental now." /p  
  
  
  
  
  
P Joey was having the time of her life at her party. She had to hand it to Jen she knew how to throw a party that people of all ages could enjoy. Bessie looked at the clock and saw how late it was. "Sorry to be the party popper but we have a wedding to go to tomorrow and it's really late." Mrs. Ryan, Gail and Joan Witter were heading home now. Joey was helping Jen and Bessie clean up when Bessie said "what do you think your doing get the bed!" "Okay but I just want to tell Jen that I love the party thank you so much" "your welcome now get to bed." "Joey headed to her room and got ready for bed she looked across the creek and saw the a sign that said I Joey I love you and good night/i Joey had sweat dreams that night. /p 


End file.
